


Hot Under The Collar

by sydney_hazard



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex in the Dark, Showers, Smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydney_hazard/pseuds/sydney_hazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gilove2dance gave me the suggestion! She wanted a 'steamy x reader fic' so I gave it to her I think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Under The Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilove2dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance/gifts).



The warm water feels good on your tense muscles, and you feel them loosen up. Taking a shower was becoming more and more rare. You sigh. It’s been far too long since you had felt this relaxed, not since you were sent to Fort Benning. You had been sent for two things, to help teach army doctors and to help teach German. Your father was a trained doctor and was German, and he began teaching you from a very young age those skills. When you heard about the attack on Pearl Harbor you knew what you had to do. The Army knew your skills were invaluable and immediately took you. When you heard you weren't being shipped off to the front lines, you were relieved. The idea of being sent still hung heavily over you, you didn't want to go to war. You snapped out of your thoughts, grabbing the shampoo and quickly squirt some soap in your hand, and rubbed it into your scalp. You rinsed it out, carefully not to get it in your eyes when you heard talking. It was faint, but you assumed it was a receptionist or some other female. You just turned around, not too concerned about another woman seeing you. Then you smelled cigarette smoke, which was odd as you’re the only woman that smokes on the entire base. Now you look up, it had to be a man walking down here.  _ Why in the hell would a man walk down here? It clearly states it's the woman’s washroom above the damn door!  _ You make it just to your towel and shut off the shower when a man walks in. 

 

The source of the smell was found between the man’s lips where a cigarette was lightly perched. He was in his dress uniform, his brown hair perfectly placed. His face was thin, his nose was the perfect size for the rest of his face. His brown eyes locked with your (Y/E/C) ones, he took a long draw from his cig. He pulled it out of his mouth and let all the smoke out. You and him stared for a few moments before, “what the hell are you doing here?” 

 

“All the showers were taken in the mens shower room,” his voice was a surprise. It was Midwestern, probably from Michigan. His eyes looked you up and down, taking in your body barely concealed by the small towel. His eyes lingered on your chest, you feel your anger boil up. 

 

You snap your fingers, “hey up here.” When he looked up, there was a small smirk on his face. You felt your eyes narrow at him. “Who are you anways?”

 

“Name’s Joe Liebgott, and you Miss?”

 

“None of your damn business,” he laughed. “What are you still doing in here? Leave,” you put a hand on your hip.  He stood for a few moments before taking one step closer. “Hey Liebgott, back off.”  He stayed for a few heartbeats, looking you up and down, his eyes hungry. The look in his eyes made your knees weak. He nodded and turned talk walk away, “wait.” You walked as fast as you could with the towel around you, and snatched the cig out of his mouth. You winked and walked over to your clothes, “oh, and it’s (y/n).” 

 

“Thought it wasn’t any of my damn business?” His voice was laced with sarcasm. 

 

“Changed my mind,” you say as you take a long draw from the cigarette. He bit his lip, but that didn’t stop him from smiling. “Hey you do need to leave though,” you say, voice playful. He nodded and turned and walked away. 

 

For the next few days you could not avoid the guy, he was everywhere some how. You could barely walk to the medic training station without him within fifty feet of you. You didn’t want to think you were important enough to stalk, but what else could this be? These days were filled with rumors. That all of the 2nd Battalion was going to be shipped out, and they would be taking you with them. You didn’t take much stock in the mutterings of some scarred men, but as the rumored date of departure came up closer and closer, you began to fear.  What if you were sent out? It was a thought you didn’t like to think about, but sometimes you would lay awake at night, hoping that days would lengthen. Then the day came, you were called upon by Colonel Sink and you are told that you are going to be shipped out with the men. You are going to front lines. You can just dully nod, you had no training, you would most likely be killed. You already have a Lucky Strike in your mouth the moment you get out of Sink’s office. You walk out and right into Lieutenant Sobel. The marching Easy stopped, and you can feel the eyes of the men on you as you mutter an apology and walk down the line. It seems that they were coming back from their last jump, tomorrow they are getting their silver jump wings. You look up and make eye contact with Liebgott, he looks concerned. You just shake your head and keep walking. You go back to your room and write a letter to your mother and father saying where you were going. You fall asleep crying, thinking of the hell that awaits you on the other side of the Atlantic. When you wake up, the camp is in boisterous spirits. No one seemed to occupied with doing much of anything, except talk about the newly minted Paratroopers and how they would win the war. You on the other hand, do not plan on going to the party later tonight for all of the 506th. Despite you making that blatantly obvious, the two other women on the base said that you needed to go, and look pretty. So reluctantly you put on your favorite dress, a form fitting red number, and pinned your (Y/H/C) hair back and out of your way. You slip on your shoes, you take a deep breath and walk out. 

 

The bar was loud. It’s a complete sea of men in uniforms, and they all looked beyond good looking. The moment you step in, the bar’s volume drops. All eyes shift toward you. There is a low rumble, and then it mounts back into the loud laughter and talking. You walk up to the bar, dodging men’s elbows or them backing up onto your toes. When you finally make it to the bar, you feel an uncomfortable amount of eyes on you. “Hey!” A man behind the counter came over, a smile on his face. “Oh, pretty lady what can I get you? The name is George Luz,” he held out his hand, you shake it. His smile is kind, if not a little mischievous. 

 

“Something strong,” you say. He just nods and winks as he walks away to grab you something to drink. He puts a glass down and fills it with ice and then pours some whiskey in it. “Thanks Luz,” you say as you drink. The burning in your throat is intense, but you keep drinking, because hell you need it. Luz was looking at you, his eyes narrowed slightly, “what?”

 

“Why’s a lovely lady like you drinking?” He leans in closer, “break up with your boyfriend?”

 

“I sure hope so.” You turn around to see Liebgott had taken the seat next to you. When you and him make eye contact he winks, a smile pulling at his lips. You turned back to talk to Luz instead but he is already gone. You sigh and turn back to the man next to you.

 

“No, my boyfriend didn't break up with me,” you were going to continue but he cut you off.

 

“Good that's one less man I have to beat up, and then thank him for leaving you. That means I can have you all to myself.” Your eyes narrowed at him now.

 

“Who says I still don't have a boyfriend? Can’t a woman just drink?”

 

“Well?” You pause for a second, weighing what lying would do and what the truth would do. “I know you don’t have a boyfriend.” His voice was sarcastic and joking, but he wasn't trying to be mean. You roll you eyes. “But why are you drinking?” You bite your lip not sure what to say.

 

“I’m getting shipped out to the front lines tomorrow.” It felt strange to say that out loud, you had not told anyone besides your parents. A myriad of emotions flashed across his face, confusion, understanding, and then sadness. 

 

“Maybe we’ll see each other,” he said, his voice quiet. There was a few heartbeats of silence before Colonel Sink came and gave his speech about how they were going to turn the war and do great things. You can't help but see some of them never coming back, or losing a leg, or screaming in pain. You finished your drink, hopping it will wash away the pain you see. It does very little. Liebgott sat in silence, cigarette in hand. He lights it and barely takes a pull before you take it out from his lips. He makes a disgruntled noise, “hey those aren't cheap!”

 

“I’ll repay you,” you say flatly. The moment it leaves your mouth you know what he will say back to you.

 

“How would you do that?” His voice was right in your ear, it sent a shiver up your spine. You know exactly what he’s thinking. You glance him over for a few moments before leaning in close, making sure one hand grazes his inner thigh. He sucked in his breath. 

 

“Depends, how discreet are you?” Your eyes connected, his eyes widen. 

 

“As much as you need me to be,” he says breathlessly. 

 

“Wait five minutes then come to the northwest barracks,” you whisper in his ear. He just nods. You get up and walked out of the bar, feeling so many eyes on you. You head toward the barracks, your heart beating almost out of your chest. The northwest barracks are always empty, supposed they were for Hotel Company. There is no such thing as Hotel Company, and the barracks have since been used a place for the secretaries to have sex with whomever they pleased and not be heard. Since you saw every other woman in the bar, you knew that the barracks were clear. As far as you knew no man knew about the emptiness of them, so you didn’t think you would run into any of them. You stand outside the barracks, listening for any noise that would signal that someone was in there. Besides the faint chirping of crickets, it was dead quiet. You wait anxiously for Liebgott, taking long draws from the cigarette. Faint footsteps reach your ears and you look up. It takes you a few moments before you see the shape of Liebgott walking toward you. You drop the cig and crush it into the ground with a foot and move inside the dark barracks. Well ‘dark’ was an understatement, it was almost pitch black, all you could see was the faint outline of boxes and cotts. 

 

“Well fuck, how in the hell are we going to see?” You could feel him shifting uncomfortably next to you. 

 

You lean back and whispered, “what does the dark scare you soldier? How are you going to survive in those dark nights?” You feel his lips touch your neck. One of his hands snaked around your waist and pulls your hips against his. You moan when you feel his erection against your lower back.

 

“I’ll think about you,” he muttered against your skin. You laugh and lean your head back on his shoulder. 

 

“Ah is that right? What would you think about, if I might ask?” Your voice was low and husky, surprising yourself with the sound. His hands moved to the nape of your neck, and unzipped your dress quickly. You gasped at the sudden air along your back. 

 

“Your body,” his fingertips danced at the bottom of your dress and pulled it off. His hands roughly grab your breasts, his lips sucking at your neck. “Your skin, your moans, your smell, your everything.” One of his hands move to the top of your underwear, his fingers moving between your legs. His fingers rub your clit roughly causing you to arch your back and moan loudly. “God…” he moaned on your neck. His hand moved out your underwear, and moved to your hip. He swung you around so his warm breath was on your face. Your hands pulled off his belt, his jacket, and his shirt and tie. His lips found yours and he kissed you deeply, his hands touching your face softly. He tasted like cigarettes, but oh god did you love it. His tongue slid into your mouth and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. His cold fingertips moved ever so gently up your back, unlatching your bra in one motion. He moaned loudly when you pulled off his pants. He steps out of the pooling fabric at his feet, pushing you farther into the room. You pull off your shoes and you feel him do the same. His hands suddenly grab the back of your thighs and pick you up, a feat you thought was impossible for the man. He moved toward the cotts, you kissing his neck as he walked. You feel his shins hit something and he gently lays you down on a cot. Although you can only see a faint outline of his body, you know he is pulling off his underwear, and you do the same. Cool finger tips dance up your legs and thighs, making you smile. The whisper of kisses follow the fingers, until his lips get to your thighs. Once they reach there, they become kisses of passion, sucking and lightly biting. “God you’re so…” But what you were you didn’t know, for he buried his face inbetween your thighs. You immediate reaction was to grab his hair and try to push him deeper, but you were afraid you would hurt him. He slid one finger into you, making you yelp a little. “Ya’ okay babe?” He lifted his face up just enough to ask you, and you just muttered a yes. So, he went back, his tounge lashing out against you. He eventually added another finger, making you moan so loudly that his free hand covered your mouth. Soon, there was a slow burning tingling in the pit of your stomach and your breathing became erratic. Your legs began to shake and your thighs suddenly locked around him. Your hands grabbed at his short hair and pulled him closer. One of his hands grabbed your left thigh, trying in vain to loosen them. 

 

“Joe...oh my god!” That burning suddenly coursed through your whole body, making your back arch and you eyes to close, your mouth opened but nothing came out. He stayed where he was, helping you finish your orgasm, slowly pulling out each finger. Your thighs and hands slowly loosen, you were having trouble controlling your breathing. There was a light sheen of sweat on your back and forehead. Slowly he kissed up your torso, humming quietly. “Joe… I…”

 

“Yes?” He whispered it huskily, against the skin under your breast. His hands lightly grabbed at your breasts, kissing each nipple. He moved up between them and kissed your collar bones. One of his knees moved between your legs, and he sucked on your skin. You felt your skin burn were his lips were, you knew that there were going to be huge red marks there. His lips find yours and he kisses you deeply, his hands tangling in your hair. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your legs tightening around his hips. You two stayed there for a while, kissing and rolling against each other. He made a small moan, “God I can’t wait anymore.” One of his hands moved out of your hair and lightly traced down your sides. Slowly, he pushed himself into you, until his hips hit yours.

 

“Fuck…” you moan. He laughed.

 

“You feelin’ okay darlin’? I don’t wanna hurt ya.” You just kiss his neck, saying yes without opening your mouth. He moans, pulling back out, and pushing back in. His lips trace up your neck, his hips moving faster and faster. The moans coming from his lips are one of the greatest things you have ever heard in your life. Little puffs of his hot breath caress your skin, making you shiver. His pace quickened, making your mind go numb. Your back arches against him, nails clawing into his back. He hisses in pain, but keeps going. You begin moan out his name, him doing the same. His hips were slamming against yours, your combined pants and moans becoming increasingly louder and louder. Liebgott’s forehead touched yours, you could feel his sweat mingling with yours, his breath glancing off your lips. That familiar burning in the pit your stomach started up. His pace became less controlled and more deep and erratic. “Fuck! (Y/N)!” He pulled himself out, coming on your stomach. His free hand moved between your legs, he inserted two middle fingers in you, the heel of his hand practically smashing your clit. 

 

“Oh my god Joe!” Your nerves feel like they are being set on fire, and your hips buck against him. His lips connnect with yours, although it was hard to keep together because they could barely breathe.

“Fuck your beautiful,” he muttered. The cot was small as hell, but you guys still managed to both fit on there. Liebgott shifted so you could lay on his chest, you place your right ear over his chest. His hand lightly traced up and down your thights, planting light kisses on your shoulders. You two lay there for at least ten minutes before he said something. “I hope we end up in the same place.”

 

“Me too Joe,” you say quietly. He kisses your head softly. Again you lay in silence until, “Joe I think we should leave. People might notice that we’re gone.” You feel him sigh beneath you and he sits up. You get up reluctantly, groaning. Stumbling over toward the box where your dress and under garments were suppose to be. You get on your hand and knees and finally find your bra and underwear. Pulling them on as you stand up, you hear the rustling of Joe pulling on his uniform. You pull on your dress, “hey Joe can you help?” He walks over and zips up the back of it. You lean on him to pull on your shoes.He takes your hand and walked out the barracks. Every few steps, he would kiss the back of your hand. “Joe, what is this? One night stand? Or do you want something else?” He was quite until he cleared his throat.

 

“Well...honestly, I really want to know ya’. Your fascinating.” You smile and kiss the back of his hand. You make it to his barracks and you stand there looking at him. He stands too, obviously unsure what to do. You lean in and kiss him softly. 

 

“Goodnight Lieb,” you say softly, “sweet dreams.”

  
“Goodnight (Y/N),” he says back, “have good dreams about me.” He gives you a wink and a smile and then turns into the barracks. You take a deep breath, and smile.  _ Wow, who knew it would be Joe Liebgott?  _


End file.
